Field of the invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus and method for processing sum or difference signals generated by a multi-mode antenna feed to increase the precision of target range, azimuth angle or elevation angle measurements and the like, in a monopulse radar system without significantly increasing cost, size or complexity.